Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $9.4\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$107$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${9.4\%} \times {\$107} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9.4\%$ is equivalent to $9.4 \div 100$ $9.4 \div 100 = 0.094$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.094$ $\times$ $$107$ = $$10.06$ You would pay $$10.06$ in sales tax.